The Alliance
The Alliance Is a group of races in the Renodan Galaxy that provide economic, technological and military support for each other. And is also one of the main factions that are in the Old Era Trilogy, the Alvercus Trilogy, the Renodan Trilogy, and The War for Renodan. History Of The Alliance In 2090, a race of sentient beings from the planet of Allnoren, the Molarians achieved Hyper Space, a speed much faster than light. With Hyper Space the Molarians explored their Galactic quadrant. The Molarians first discovered the Puntorans, a race of sentient bird like race, in 2101. The Molarians met the Puntorans on one of their colonies, they sent a division of diplomats to make contact with them. To their surprise the Puntorans spoke almost the exact same language as them. The races' leaders met and formed an alliance with each other, forming the early Alliance. Later as both races shared their knowledge, and they both continued to expand across their galactic quadrant. Soon the Molarians discovered the Rabtians, a race of rabbit like sentient beings. Just as they did with the Puntorans they did with the Rabtians, the Alliance now spanned over thousands of light years. Early contact with other Galactic Civilizations Redmorecon Confederacy In the years that followed many other large galactic civilizations began to rise, such as the Redmorecon Confederacy, and the Korpa and Picor Dominion. And the Alliance, that was now made up of 5 races, the Molarians, Puntorans, Rabtians, Dognians, and Octons. Unfortunately for the Alliance tensions between the expanding Redmorecon Confederacy and Octons dragged the Alliance into a cold war. As the Confederacy wanted to expand into Octon territory. After a few years it ultimately resulted in war from 2120-2124, this war is known as the Alliance and Redmorecon War. Korpa and Picor Dominion The Alliance also made contact with the Korpa and Picor Dominion in 2119. They traded with each other, and when the war between the Alliance and Redmorecon began, the Dominion declared neutrality. During the war the Alliance gave a huge chunk of territory to the Dominion to try to convince to either join them or remain neutral. Through the whole war the Dominion did stay neutral. Nagatonian Kingdom Another early galactic civilization they met was Nagaton, or the Nagatonian Kingdom. The Alliance was wary of the Kingdom, hearing that they boasted the most powerful military in the known galaxy. The Alliance and Nagaton traded with each other and signed a non-aggression pact. As the war between the Alliance and Redmorecon ensued the Nagaton Kingdom supplied both powers, when the Alliance heard of this they tried to bribe them into cutting of trade with the Confederacy. They did partly succeeded, but Nagaton cut off trade with both powers, to avoid war. The Jackel Empire The Alliance met Jackel Empire the by sending exhibition to the far side of the Galaxy. They signed a non aggression pact and made trade agreements with each other. During the Alliance and Redmorecon war the Jackel empire declared neutrality. The Alliance and Redmorecon War In 2101 tensions between the Alliance and Redmorecon were at an all time high as Redmorecon wanted to claim the valuable planets and asteroid belts that were in Octon territory, which was part of the Alliance. As a breach by a Confederate fleet occurred, and total war ensued. The war would dragged on for four long years with neither side making great advancements into enemy territory, though the Alliance did give up territory to the Dominion. Each side desperately tried to best the other, sending millions upon millions of troops to take valued planets. But no break through was made. Finally as one of the bloodiest battles of the war ended both sides saw that the price that millions of people are paying is not worth victory. Thus a peace treaty was signed, and the Alliance did give up some of their territory to the Confederacy, so that so many lives were not in vain. The First Omega War The First Omega War occurred in 2125 when a huge cluster spanning super power, known as the Omega Imperium, attempted to conquer the Renodan Galaxy. Fortantly for inhabitants of the Galaxy the Imperium was busy fighting wars against many other large alliances and empires. The Omega Imperium sent a small fleet of one trillion battle ships to take the galaxy, but they underestimated the inhabitants. All the powers that resided in the Galaxy united with each other and fought back. The coming of the Omega also brought the rise of other powers in the Renodan Galaxy, including the United Empire, the Mush and Angor Republic, the Nexus Coalition, and the Alverast Empire. Which all joined together, along with the Alliance, Nagaton, Redmorecon, Jackel Empire, and the Dominion forming the Galactic Allies. The Alliance supplied the newly founded powers with advanced weapons and goods. They also led the charge against the Omega Imperium along with Nagaton, and Redmorecon, causing it devastating blows. Finally after ten long years of war in 2135 the Galactic Allies emerged victorious. And the remaining Imperium forces fled the Galaxy. Contact with the Civilazations that rised up during the First Omega War United Empire The United Empire became a very good ally of the Alliance after the First Omega War. The Alliance and United Empire made an agreement with each other stating that if in times of war the other must come to aid of the other. They with each other, the Alliance and helped keep it together, as the United Empire was made up of many other small organizations. Alverast Empire The Alliance attempted to make good relations with Alverast, but the Redmorecon Confederacy became a good close ally of Alverast and was very keen on making the Empire it's permanent ally. They did succeeded and Alliance now has two rival super powers to worry about. Mush and Angor Republic The Republic became a good ally of the Alliance, and would support them if they went to war. As tensions between the Dominion and Republic began to grow the Alliance showed support for the Republic. And if the Dominion would go to war, they would have to worry about the Alliance, and United Empire. Nexus Coalition The Nexus Coalition wanted to make good a relationship with the mighty Alliance. Because the Nagatonian Kingdom was attempting to snatch territory from the Coalition by threatening them. When the Coalition asked for help the Alliance and United Empire where there to make sure that the Kingdom would stay in it's place. The Nexus Coalition and Alliance became very close allies. The Dominion and Republic War The Dominion and Republic War was a conflict that took place from 2191-2194. The War ultimately led the First Galactic War as the Alliance assisted the Republic and Redmorecon assisted the Dominion. The Dominion wanted to expand into Republic territory, for that they would either have to go through Alliance territory, or circle around them by leaving the Galaxy then returning. Dominion high command asked the Alliance for military access, but the Alliance refused. So they went around, into Republic territory that was supposedly not unclaimed. This sparked the Dominion and Republic war. The First Galactic War The First Galactic War took place from 2194-2199. The War was the first war that involved almost all the powers of the Renodan Galaxy, fighting against each other. Once again tensions between the Alliance and Redmorecon resulted in a war, but this time they both had allies. The combatants were the Galactic Allies, The Alliance, United Empire, the Republic, and later the Nexus Coalition, against the Galactic Union, the Redmorecon Confederacy, Alverast Empire, and the Dominion.The Alliance, as usual led the charge, eventually leading the Allies to victory. The United Empire and Alverast War The United Empire and Alverast War took place from 2202-2209. The Alliance did little in the War other then warn Alverast to seize hostilities or they will attack, which ultimately ended the war. The Shibreon Crisis The Shibreon Crisis occured from 2230-2273. The crisis began when an explosion in one the Omega Imperium fleet ruins released a weapon that the Imperium was never able to use, the Shibreon. The Shibreon is a virus that can infect anything thing organic, turning it into horrific mindless Omega Imperium soldiers. The Virus infected the dead bodies of the Imperium soldiers. Which they then repaired their ships and attacked the nearest inhabited planet. The Planet they attacked was one of the most populated United Empire colony, and the Empire immediately responded. They sent a huge Territorial Guard Fleet, but when the fleet began to crumble. They called the Galactic Allies. The Alliance, Nexus Coalition, and the Mush and Angor Republic all sent assistance when they heard of the threat the "Horde" imposed. But unfortantly the Horde left the planet in destruction and continued to spread across the Galaxy, infecting anything living. The main outbreaks were dealt with, but many more minor outbreaks would occur over the next few decades. Second Alliance And Redmorecon War Yet again during the crisis the Alliance and Redmorecon Confederacy were at each others throats, from 2245-2251 . This time failed diplomacy caused by the Confederates caused the Alliance to go to war. As the Alliance wanted to open trade deals with the Confederates, because the Redmorecons had discovered a planet filled with Ultimite, a resource that powers many machines of almost every kind. But Redmorecon refused, this caused a long war of mostly just skirmishes trying to take uninhibited valued planets.